We Were Staying In Paris
by Emmene-moi
Summary: Tom and Harry need to unwind so their friends send them to a nightclub in France. With alcohol, sex & drugs in the mix, it took one night to be the catalyst to fuck them over. Dom!Harry/Sub!Tom, MPREG
1. One

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry POV 

The bright lights of Club Hauteur were brilliant and were even more vivid due to the MDMA I just had. I was feeling great! Hot, sweaty bodies swayed to the rhythm and beat of the loud music.

I could see both Hermione and Luna making out with each other on the flashing dance floor while Draco and Neville moved their bodies wildly.

Ron and Ginny couldn't come with us to the club since Mrs Weasley forbade them. I saw the jealous glint in their eyes as we left the Black Mansion to go clubbing.

It was all Hermione's idea in the first place. She saw how stressed I'd been lately and called Blaise, Draco, Theo and Pansy to come over. We had been lucky that the Malfoys were already in France for the holidays.

I'm so stoned right now, and I don't give a flying fuck. I sit at the neon bar, alone, ordering some more Firewhiskey for myself when a guy who looked around the same age as me.

His hair was a dark brown and was slightly breaking out of the side fringe it was in. The guy's eyes were a strange color too. They were shaped like a cat's but the irises were a bright, fluorescent purple. It looked hypnotic. I couldn't look away. Thick, long eyelashes framed his purple orbs.

The brunette had pale, delectable looking skin with an aristocratic face that belonged to a pureblood and his plump pink lips were set in a goofy grin.

He seemed to stand at my height of six foot three and was clad in cobalt blue and black. I had on a similar type of color scheme, differences was, I wore verdant green.

"Hey there, stranger..."he said with an alluring, sultry voice. He sounded British. Did he go to Hogwarts?

I grinned back. "Hiya there..."I replied.

His pale white hand snaked onto my lap, his purple eyes never leaving my green ones. Whew. Suddenly everything felt more stuffier.

"What's your name, darling?" I asked him, trying to mimic the same voice he used. It seemed to work, as his already flushed cheeks grew a bit more redder.

"Ah...That isn't gentlemanly behavior to ask another their name, Mistah? But hey, I'll excuse it...Just call me Volo,"the purple eyed brunette replied with a thousand watt grin.

I chuckled. I liked this guy. "Okay then, Volo. Call me Jamison. Jay for short," I said, using my middle name. I wouldn't use Harry Potter. No way. It's best if no one knew me here in France.

"Do you go to Durmstrang or something like that?" I queried. I was curious. Volo drew me in like no other person.

"Yes,"he said slyly. "I was born in the U.K. I'm from Wales, actually. I'm coming to Hogwarts for my Seventh Year. Do you go there?"

I couldn't help but let my eyebrows rise. "Oh cool. I go to Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor, though. I'm also gonna do my Seventh Year. You want me to...show you around?" I said huskily.

Volo's eyes swirled with different shades of purple. "Sure,"he said breathily. "But first, why do we leave this place and go to somewhere more...private and airier. Like my hotel room..."

"Definitely."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tom POV

Jamison makes me feel strangely relaxed. Like I can be myself. I don't have to hold back or anything. The reason I told him that I'm going to Hogwarts was because I really am.

I need to try and win over Potter to my side. Sometime in June, I had heard the full prophecy. How bad I actually felt after...James and Lily Potter needn't have died. Thanks to a barmy old man and my insanity, I killed them.

I left a child parentless. I had heard reports from Severus that Harry was abused and Dumbledore did nothing about it! The goat is very lucky that there wasn't another Dark Lord. (That's going to change)

Bellatrix was with me in France with her husband and brother-in-law. She had seen how stressed I had been since the restoration of my body and my sanity last year.

She decided that I needed to unwind, so she practically dragged me here, even if I didn't want to. So I got drunk and high and now I'm about to be bedded with a hot guy.

Bella can find her own way back to the hotel.

As both Jamison and I get into the back of the Mercedes while my driver pretended that we weren't making out heavily, he asked me:

"Where to, Master?"

I paused for breath while Jay peppered my neck with hickeys and kisses, all I could say was: "To the hotel!"


	2. Two

Tom POV

Jamison and I tiptoed past Bas and Roddy's bedrooms, I feeling every bit of the teenager that I never got to be.

As soon as we reached my rooms, Jamison picked me up bridal style and threw me onto my soft bed.

Soon enough, we were both naked. (How did our clothes get off that fast??) My entrance was already slicked up. Jay started to scissor me, stimulating my already oversensitive body. I thought that I would cum right there and then.

Before all common sense left me, I stopped him. His green eyes looked worriedly at me, as if he thought he'd hurt me somehow.

I gave him a lopsided smile. "I knoooow what you're thinking Mistah Jay (Harley Quinn vibes)"I slurred. Boy would I have a hangover tomorrow...

"No, youuu didn't hurt me," I continued. "I just wanna sayuh wazz if you got protection? Ya know, I don't wanna get knocked up or something..."

It was a very real possibility. Males in the Wizarding World could actually get pregnant. You have no idea how surprised I was when I found out. Magic is weird as fuck. The upside was, that unlike witches, our stomachs stayed flat. I don't know why...

Jamison blushed and said: "N-No...Do you still wanna carry on?"

I giggled. Too high. "What's coming will come and we'll meet it when it does*"I said. "Just fuck me, Jay..."

He grinned and immediately captured my mouth in an electrifying kiss.

I felt a wide girth enter me slowly, filling me. My god, it was so long! Jay moved from my mouth and went straight to my neck and bit me hard enough to draw blood. I loved it all.

His strong, elegant, tanned hands kept my hips from bucking upwards as he slammed into me with a furious pace.

Each pound hit that sweet, sweet spot in me and sent me into a blubbering mess. All I could see were stars and I chanted Jay's name as if it were a prayer.

"Harder! Harder, Jayyy! Go Faster!...Jamison...Ah Jayyyyy!" I moaned like a wanton whore. Dear Lord! I never wanted this to end!

Too bad my wish wasn't kept. I came, ropes of white going all over both Jamison and I's bodies. Jamison didn't seem to be done just yet.

I was overloaded with pleasure that it turned into a delicious pain. I got aroused all over again...

Not even six minutes later, Jamison sent me into my second climax while he had reached his first.

We were still connected as he turned us both onto our sides and soon, we both fell into the greatly appreciated release of sleep. I could have sworn that I heard Bella's demented cackles before I drifted off...

Life was gooood.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_The next day..._

Harry POV

Oh my fucking God! My head! The light in here is just too fucking bright! Where the fuck am I?

I feel that my dick is in a weird position. It feels like it's stuck in something. Why do I feel so crusty anyway?? My arms were weighed down by a slightly heavy object. Huh?

I cracked open my emerald eyes to see a mess of beautiful mahogany locks in my face. Volo, my mind supplied helpfully.

He looked beautiful as he slept. Surprisingly enough, I thought that I would forget everything from last night, but everything came to me with perfect clarity. Volo taking me to his hotel. Us slipping past his friends' rooms, us having steamy sex. I have actually slept with at least seven guys in the last year alone, so this wasn't my first rodeo.

Hermione was also on the same scale as me before she started going out with Luna. Ron took a long time to get over that one...

I want a shot with Volo. He seems like a great person...but I feel like he's hiding something. Big too.

But, whatever... it's not like I'm not doing the same thing.

Volo grunts softly as he opens his own eyes. "Fuck you, sun..."he muttered as his amethyst orbs narrowed. His eyes registered me for a moment and soon, he's smirking.

"Morning, Jay..."he greeted me with a raspy voice.

"Morning, Volo..."I greeted back with a goofy grin.

He rolls his eyes playfully as he moves off my lap, the warm tightness' absence making me sad. He digs around in the drawer next to him, the blanket hanging teasingly off his hips, just covering his perky bum.

"Yes...knew they were here!"he whispered.

He threw something at me. Pitch black sunglasses. Volo wore his own pair. Luckily, I wasn't as blind as a bat anymore. I had gotten my eyes fixed during the Easter of '96...

I put on the sunglasses and the throbbing headache lessened. Thank God.

"Always prepared?"I joked.

"Yup! Had too many hangovers to not have extra sunglasses packed,"Volo said coolly. He had a Muggle cigarette in his hand and was resting against the headboard.

"Want one?"he asked me.

"Sure."

He fished in his drawer again and took out a cigarette. He gave it to me wandlessly lit up his index finger with a low key _Incendio_ and soon, I was feeling the buzz of the nicotine.

"It was a great night..."he whispered.

"Yeah...Hey...do you have a Muggle cellphone?"I asked him.

"Yeah,"he said and soon, an iPhone 8**(Yes, I know that phones such as this didn't exist, but I don't care. I'm using my phone model for this)** It looked sleek, but it's cover made me laugh. It said : _I sometimes question my sanity, but the unicorn in the kitchen told me I'm fine. _on its black cover in white letters.

He scrolled his apps and pressed his contacts.

"What's your number?"he asked.

I gave him the digits slowly.

"Do you have your phone?"he asked.

"Yup." I took it out and carefully typed in his number.

I had him down as **_Volo._**

"How long are you staying in Paris?"he asked me.

"Til August twenty-four. So that's another two weeks..."

"Two weeks we can spend with each other..."

"Yeah. I'd like that..."

I felt as if I were playing a very dangerous game for some reason...What exactly was I getting myself into?


	3. Three

Harry POV

Volo had quickly snuck me out of the condo-like hotel room to avoid waking up his friends after I had taken a shower. He had given me a kiss goodbye and blushed a bit after I returned it.

Surprisingly enough, guess who I met in the elevator this morning. Hermione and Luna. Their hair was a mess but their clothes looked alright. They had decided to wash off the makeup.

The bushy haired brunette smirked at me.

"Had a nice night, Harry?"she asked in a deceptively innocent voice.

"Yup. Got myself some digits..." I replied cheerfully.

"Oooh! Good on you, Har Bear!"Luna cooed as she giggled at my frown. She knows that I hate that ridiculous name.

"We're about to get the shouting of our lives from Mrs Weasley,"Hermione said randomly. It was true though. Mrs Weasley doesn't know what we do when we go out. Only some. She knows that both Hermione and I drink and smoke, but that's about it.

Now that's going to change. I'm so not in the mood to think up lies to tell.

Luna stares at me with a focus that no hungover person should ever have.

"You didn't wear sunglasses last night,"is all she says as we three walk into the hotel lobby. "Did he give them to you?"

I blanch as Hermione giggles at her girlfriend. "How did you know?"

"Ravenclaw, remember?"

Oh yeah. We exit the place and end up near a dark alleyway where we Disapparated away.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

As we arrived at Black Mansion's wards, we walked through the threshold and we saw a very irate looking Mrs Weasley, a smirking (but smashed) Neville and a madly grinning Sirius.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU THREE BEEN SPENDING THE NIGHT AT?!"the stout, redheaded woman yelled at us.

"Mrs Weasley, please don't be so loud!"Hermione wailed.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"she shouted, albeit more quieter. Thank you God!

"We were safe! We promise!"Luna said quickly.

"Yeah! I spent the night with a new friend of mine..." I said, quickly trying to get out of the equation.

But Neville just HAD to fucking wreck my house of cards!

"Oh Harry, don't you mean the hot guy I saw you practically eating his face off in a Mercedes? Is that your new friend?"he said slyly.

"NEVILLE!" I yelled at him. The damage was done. Mrs Weasley kept all her focus on me as Hermione and Luna gave me an apologetic slash 'better-you-than-me' look as they tiptoed into the house with Neville and Sirius following after them.

I got yelled at for fifteen minutes straight before Mrs Weasley gave me a motherly smile and ushered me inside.

"Go take a shower and wear some pyjamas, Harry dear, then come downstairs for some breakfast,"she said sweetly as I gave a sharp nod and bolted up the numerous stairs.

Scary woman that one is.

As I finally reached my bedroom, I found Ron sitting idly on my bed, waiting for me.

"So how was your night out? Seemed like buckets of fun..."he asked with no inflection in his voice. Damn, that wasn't a good sign.

"It went great. There was lots of alcohol and dancing with some drugs, but I'm not so stoned right now..." I replied simply.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"I heard that you found a new guy from Neville...How is he? Are you two together or was it a one night thing?"

"We're together..."

"Oh. I hope that he doesn't hurt you...You're my brother, ya know!"Ron said, finally grinning. Dear Merlin, for a second there I thought that he was going to lash out.

I gave him a nervous smile as he walked out of my room.

I don't need a shower since I took one back at Volo's hotel room, so I changed into my black silk pajama bottoms and into a blue hoodie, similar to the color Volo wore last night.

I kept the sunglasses on as I trudged downstairs and into the large dining room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Thanks for favouriting and following this story! :3


	4. Four

(Tom's Weird Thoughts)

_On the Phone/Caller ID/Letter_

***pinching***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Harry POV 

Breakfast was an awkward affair for me. Ginny stared at me with tears waiting to drop because all anyone could talk about was Volo. They asked me loads of questions that left my already throbbing head feel fit to burst.

Sirius, who had gotten pardoned after he was put under Veritaserum the year before at the Department of Mysteries fiasco, was giving me sly looks as he chewed his blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes that Mrs Weasley had made for everyone.

Just then, before all their questions went to borderline intrusive and then to something that would incriminate me, my iPhone buzzed. It was a FaceTime call. Shoot.

I looked at the Caller ID and blushed. _Volo3_

"Ooooh..."came from the Twins.

"Harrykins'—"

"Boooyfwiend—"

"Is—"

"Calling—!"

I growled at them before answering. Soon, Volo's smirking face popped up on the screen.

"_Hey, Jay. How you doin'?_"he greeted cheerily. Luna and Hermione started slapping each other's shoulders like the crazy yaoi fangirls they are.

I smiled down at the screen.

"Hi, V, I'm doing good. You?"I replied. I only used V to keep the others guessing. No bloody way were they finding out who he was until they saw him physically.

"_Bored. I...miss you. And besides, Rye, my idiotic sister is being so annoying, which isn't helping at all!_"

Cue kissy faces from the Twins and Sirius.

"_Why don't we have a fun night out? I bring my friends, you bring yours. Sounds good?_"

I chuckled. "Sounds good. Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Volo's amethyst orbs went wider than they normally were. "_You mean that I'm going to borderline lovey dovey on you while your friends are listening on the other end_?" the brunette squeaked in an adorable way.

"Yup! Don't tell me that someone else isn't listening on the your end?"

I heard a demented giggle before a girl who looked almost like Volo popped her head into view. She had dark coffee curly brown hair and purple eyes that were also in a feline-like shape and framed by thick black eyelashes. Her eyes were a dimmer purple that held playfulness and a huge dollop of insanity.

Her lips were full and a dark pink and her skin was pale alabaster like a china doll and her face looked just as lovely.

"_Hello!_"she said in a high alto voice, waving at the screen. "_I'm Rye! Volo's most favouritest and most amazingest ever sister! I've heard A LOT about you!—Wha—OW, damnit! If you didn't want me to tell him how hard you're crushing on him, you shoulda told me—OW! Okay!_"the girl yowled as Volo pinched her.

The others on my end laughed tittered while Ginny pursed her lips to nonexistence.

"_Anyway...Let's go to Club Hauteur again, ya? Sets the perfect vibes. Face the screen to your friends..._"he murmured a bit timidly.

Mrs Weasley gasped fondly while the other girls squealed (bar Ginny. Of course...). The guys gave catcalls as there was silence for awhile.

"You look so pretty!"Luna squeaked. "Prettier than ME."

"I'm so jealous..."Hermione breathed. "I wish _I_ had purple eyes..."

"You're PERFECT. Can you cook?"Mrs Weasley squealed.

"Girls! You're scaring him a bit!"Mr Weasley chided gently.

The women ducked their heads. "Oops..."

"_Uh...Thanks, to the first lovely lady . Your amber eyes are already pretty to the second compliment. And no, I cannot cook to save my life!_"Volo's voice sounded.

"_No shit..._"Rye mumbled. ***pinch*** "_OW!_"

"_ANYWAY! So, would you like to go?_"Volo asked hopefully.

"YES!" The others cheered.

"Mum, can I go?"Ron begged.

"Yes—"began Molly, but was cut off by Ron.

"Thank you—!"

"IF. If you bring Ginny..."

The redhead boy pouted before agreeing.

"_See you guys at half eight!_"Volo yelled before hanging up.

"Well. He seems nice." Sirius stated. "And don't forget to use protection kiddies!"he shouted as I bounded up the stairs.

_**Authoress-Chan's POV**_

Oh how you should have heeded that Grim's warning Harry-Kun... *******shakes head sorrowfully, but giggles like the madwoman she is***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

_Hours later, Club Hauteur _

Tom POV

Jay and I were sitting comfortably in the V.I.M. (Very Important Magicals) Room I had reserved for both his and my friends. No body on the Light Side knew, but Minnie McGonagall was and still is my best friend, other than Bella and Severus.

Those two were STILL bickering while Bas and Roddy were chatting up the two twins that had dark red hair and sapphire blue eyes. I think that I had gotten my hands on some XTC a short while ago, I dunno.

I don't care. Jay and I were making out drunkenly yet again (Good Lord, are all our encounters gonna end up like this?) before we both decided that we needed to blow this popsicle stand. We were in my Mercedes again, only difference was, I told the driver to go back for the others.

We walked through the Le Bristol Paris Hotel lobby like civilised people as best as we could without looking tipsy to the Muggles before we got into the elevator and went up to the 13th Floor. My one.

Immediately I was carried bridal style and my breath hitched. My heart began to race in anticipation of the pleasure that I knew that I was going to be immersed in.

I felt myself thrown onto my huge bed, my arms held high above my head by some wandless magic.

I shivered as I felt the now seemingly cold air on my naked body. Jay's green eyes darken with lust to a dark jade as he appraised the hickeys littering my neck and torso. The intensity of that gaze made me tremble as strong, smooth hands glided up and down my right side, going from near my hairless armpit (thank you, I do shave. Everywhere.) to drifting teasingly against my hips.

Sweet torture was all that that I can come up with for this. My hips bucked as Jamison moved lower and lower down my body with his mouth, biting and sucking as he finally reached the base of my cock. He went straight to the head, licked around sinfully, all the while his jade eyes never broke eye contact my own violet ones.

He went down lower causing me to jerk as a warmth enveloped my cock. He bobbed up and down until I became a mewling mess on the bed, but the bastard stopped before I was pushed over the edge.

"Mm-Mm, Volo...Don't be naughty, lovely..."he whispered breathily in my ear, his hot breath making me squirm.

My body was flushed and had a sheen of sweat. I felt the burn of Jay entering me. He flipped us over and soon, I was the one settled in his lap his dick hitting my sweet spot of mine, making me see stars.

"Ride me,"was all he said.

"With pleasure!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Don't forget to read and review 


	5. Five

Harry POV

Volo looked simply beautiful as he bounced quickly on my dick, moaning and groaning the whole time.

My name escaping his lips sounded so holy to me. I could listen to him the whole time. His normally messy brown hair could rival Hermione's on a bad hair day, his face was filled with pure bliss, his cheeks, neck and collarbone were flushed with a delicate reddish color.

His hips rocked back and forth, driving me crazy and pushing me nearer to my climax. His breaths were coming out more quickly as he bounced erratically. That was the final straw for me.

I gave a half shout as I came inside Volo.

He came at least another six minutes later, almost making me hard all over again. He panted, a sheen of sweat covering our cum splashed, exhausted bodies.

He laid on top of my body, snuggled sweetly against me, immediately falling asleep there and then. I smiled and covered our bodies with his silk sheets with a wave of my hand and a little bit of magic, and I too, succumbed to the Sand Man.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_President's Suite, Le Bristol Hotel, Paris_

_13th Floor (same time as Jay Volo's fun time)_

Ron POV

I thought that I would hate Volo for taking Harry away from me, but actually, he's a pretty fun guy. If he makes Harry happy, then I'm totally okay with it.

I found someone better for me because I knew that Harry would only see me as a brother, so I had no hope for any other relationship blossoming. It's actually one of Volo's friends, Brax.

Lukariah-Maedrian (that's his full name bar his surname) had white-blonde hair like that git, Malfoy. He said that he was cousins with aforementioned Malfoy, actually. He'd be coming to Hogwarts from Beaubaxtons. No wonder...he looks too much like Fleur Delacour and her cronies to be from England.

So, I'm pretty sure that I had one drink too many (I know that I didn't lay a finger on the pot, Mum would flat out kill me) but I still don't understand how I ended up with said blonde in his pretty expensive hotel room, him doing what Harry calls "riding" my dick.

Feels goooood.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**(ooh sexy bang bang be coming up.)**

Tom POV

You have no idea how much I love Round Twos.

As soon as we had woken up at quarter to three-ish, we were going at it again, but this time, we were more aware and not so quite under the influence of drugs and alcohol.

Jamison was more...gentle with me this time and I appreciated that greatly.

As he rolled me onto my back, my legs immediately spread themselves wide to him, exposing my thoroughly abused, cum-filled ass cunt to the green eyed ravenette. He stared at it hungrily for a moment as I smirked at him. Seeing the look on my face, he growled softly and captured my lips into a passionate kiss.

I moaned loudly into his mouth as he began to slide one elegant finger into my hole in and out, torturing me as he purposely missed my sweet spot. The audacity of that bastard...

"_You like that, don't you?_"Jamison whispered sultrily, his hot breath hitting my ear as he ever so sinfully licked the shell of my ear with his very talented tongue of his and inserted another finger into my tight hole. The lick sent a delicious shiver down my spine as I bit down my puffed up already plump lower lip.

Then I felt the loss of the finger. My disappointment was very clearly made known as I made a sharp noise. All I got in reply was a damned chuckle.

Then something way more satisfying slid into me when I didn't expect it. "M-Move!"I breathlessly ordered Jamison when he remained still in order to let me adjust to his very large girth. I couldn't even take it anymore.

When he did move, all I could feel so many mixed emotions bubbling in me. The dominant one:

Pure unadulterated ecstasy.

He worshipped my body, unlike anyone else I had ever had sex with before. Abraxas Malfoy could have been a close second had he been still dating him, but he left for a small town in America after they had broken up. 'To finally have a laidback life' he had said. Tom had wished him all the best and they still spoke over the phone from time to time.

Jamison was busy working on my nipples, nipping and sucking on them with perfect timing to his thrusts to my prostate.

"Jay...Jaaaay...Jay!! Please go faster, I want you to fuck me mercilessly into the bed!"I moaned, throwing my head back as I arched upwards when my elusive climax struck again. I needed him to go rough on me. No matter how much I liked gentler sex, I seriously don't think it will happen in this case.

Jamison recaptured my lips, his tongue entering my open mouth. I didn't even fight it, letting myself enjoy being dominated by another man.

Jamison's thrusts were becoming more erratic as I clutched his back like a lifeline, digging my nails into his skin. Babbling and moaning along with the slapping of skin on skin could be the only noises heard in the warded bedroom.

I was so close to reaching my orgasm.

"Nngh...Ssso tight, Volo...Ah, very tighhht...So close..."the ravenette moaned, his now jade eyes meeting my darkened violet ones.

"Uuuuh...I-I'm going t-to cum, Jay!"I moaned, eagerly awaiting for my building climax. Not even three minutes had passed when the thick ropes of cum from me spurted out and I shuddered as Jamison released deep into me, filling me.

Jamison rolls us over, with me ending up on top of him, both of us still connected. I gave him a smirk which he returned before giving me a kiss on top of my forehead, both of us falling asleep within seconds of each other—

_"_**_BEEP BEEP BITCH!_**_" _My alarm that I had set on my phone rang. Bella had done that with Nagini's help. I thought that I had told those two to fucking change it to something else.

Jamison groaned in annoyance. "Aww, please shut it off! I wanna get some sleep before the sun ruins me!"he grumbled sleepily.

I couldn't eye roll hard enough at that.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! Yeah, I saw that."

"Nyeh, nyeh!"I said But I checked the time before turning off the alarm.

_6:00 am. _

Hmmmmm...we sure were busy...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	6. Six

_8:00 am..._

Harry POV

I groaned softly when I woke up after only what I thought was two hours. I see that Volo was out of bed, but at least I knew where he was, in the bathroom when I heard the water splash in the background.

I gave a smirk, I was ready to have a particularly wet Round Three. I stood up in all my naked glory, surprised to see that all the cum that was on my body had been Vanished. I walked over the quite long distance to the bathroom, but when I reached the door, I heard beautiful singing...

_"Hello hello_

_I'm not where I'm supposed to be _

_I hope that you're missing me_

_'Cause it makes me feel young_

_Hello hello_

_Last time I saw your face _

_Was recess in second grade_

_And it made me feel young _

_Won't you help me sober up_

_Growing up it made me numb_

_And I want to feel something again—."*_

Volo sounds great. I wonder where he learnt how to sing...and I didn't know that he listened to AJR... they're one of my favourite singers.

I moved closer to the door, opening it as quietly as I could. The bathroom was mostly made of glass, white marble and gold. It was beautiful and the bathtub was the size of an Olympic pool.

Bubbles of blue, green and pink filled the pool, Volo drinking a glass Moët, two raspberries floating around at its bottom. He sung merrily as he had a book in one hand, bubbles piling daintily on his wet mahogany locks, him wearing thin gold rimmed circular glasses, their diameter slightly larger than my own. In his ears were AirPods, blaring music into his ears.

I slipped into the steaming water without him even noticing, swimming across the pool beneath the bubbles. Then I saw his lower body. Purrrfect.

His flaccid cock looked so enticing and so, I started to lick the head as I captured it into my mouth. His body arched as I swallowed his length slowly til I got to it's base, loving the way even the slightest touch from me sent him mad. I felt two hands gripping my inky hair, pushing my head into him. At least I don't have a gag reflex.

As I grazed his cock with my teeth, knowing from experience that that was the best way to bring my companions close to their release and increasing their orgasm fivefold.

I could hear a muffled shriek coming from above the water from my lover. He started to rock back and forth impatiently, and I more than happy to comply.

Not even seconds later, hot cum spurted into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop before coming up to the surface. The sight that met me was a heavily panting Volo, giving me a halfhearted glare with fluorescent purple eyes.

"You know, if you wanted another round, you could have just asked instead of practically jumping me..."he breathed.

I smirked victoriously at him. "Now, that wouldn't be fun at all. Nah uh," I purred, pressing my body as close as I possibly could to his. "You...just...looked...ever...so...delicious...lovely..."

punctuating each word with a lick to his neck. He shivered beautifully against me, to my immense delight.

"Why thank you. But if you could excuse me, I really want to finish the last pages of this book...It's a very humorous read..."Volo replied, reaching out for a slightly thick book.

My interest was piqued, what did such an unpredictable person like this brunette like to read.

"What's it called?"I asked, pulling his body back to lean on mine, as he put his AirPods back in his ears.

"It's by a Muggle South African writer whose name is John van de Ruit. The series I'm reading is called Spud. It's pretty good, I'm currently on the second book out of the four. _Spud: The Madness Continues."_

I nodded my head sagely. "What's it about?"

"Well it's about this kid named John Milton, he gets a scholarship to go this boys only boarding school in Durban, South Africa called Michealhouse during the near end of the apartheid era in 1990 when Mandela was released. There are some pretty messed up people in the book, for one, his parents are crazy as fuck—no really, his dad got admitted to a mental hospital for getting into numerous clashes with the police..."

"Do you have the first one?"

"Yah, but it's in the bedroom. Hold on a sec—Accio Spud book!"he chanted, with a wave of his pale hand and soon, the first book came sailing into his hand and he handed it to me.

"You can do wandless Magic?"I asked in surprise. I finally found someone who could do it too.

"Yup. You can't?"

"No no, I totally can. And let me tell you a little secret..."

"Mm?" he turned his head towards me.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I had found a month after I had gotten my eyesight treatment last year because I really wanted to hide from my Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor when he was out for my blood after I burnt his eyebrows off last year...I found myself looking like my best friends' twin brothers, and I used it to get out of trouble since..."

Volo burst into melodic laughter when he heard this.

"Oh my God, I can't even believe that you did that! But you do seem like the type of guy who would get into shitloads of trouble all the time..."he said in between gulps of air.

"You don't even know the half of it."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

***Sober Up—AJR**

**It's so good!**

**_Thanks so much for the faves and follows! :D_**


	7. Seven

_**A/N: sorry for updating so late. I discovered myself again. I feel great now.**_

_**Read on ma lovez **_

_**_**_

_America: Forks, Washington_

Abraxas POV

I opened my gold eyes after a few moments of pure blankness. Working at the Muggle hospital was becoming a bit too tedious, what with the damn filthy things fawning over my beauty. I no longer needed to breathe, but I liked the way the dust motes tasted on my tongue in a strange way.

I had cut myself off from the British Wizarding World decades ago, leaving behind bittersweet memories. Even though the person that I was with now would never be able to match the love I held for another certain brunette.

First off, my new lover is a female (Yes I am bisexual, but I do tend to lean towards males more sometimes.) but she interested me. She was too sweet to a fault while my other had been only submissive mostly in bed, always willing to challenge me any time, any place no matter who was around.

But now as I look over patients' files, a flash of flames burst in thin air, revealing a blazing Phoenix in front of me. I knew it too well. I had been in trouble because of gallivants around the castle enough way too many times to count.

"Fawkes!"I exclaimed. Then I looked at the files on my desk. I growled in dismay. "Oh no! Look what you did!"I whined lowly. "They're _covered_ in bloody ashes, you damned lighter!"

Fawkes seemed to trill with a triumphant tune before handing me a letter with a Hogwarts seal and waited. I tore it open with a simple slash of my finger and began to read the curly green writing...

_**Dear Marquis Abraxas Malfoy**_

_**I was wondering if you throw an old man a bone and give me the pleasure of asking you to do me a huge favor.**_

_**As you know of the DADA Professor position not being held for longer than a year at Hogwarts because of that nifty little curse your old friend put on it. **_

_**I wish for you to fill that position, Mr Malfoy because you are one of the most suitable candidates, seeing as you became a Defense Master after your Hogwarts schooling days.**_

_**Please send your reply back with Fawkes. If you do agree, Term starts September 1st for students. It is imperative that you arrive a week in advance to set up your syllabus for the year.**_

_**With kind regards,**_

_**Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore**_

I could only roll my golden eyes. The old coot knew that he couldn't even say no because he knew too much about my dirty little secrets. There was no way I could refuse.

Something told me too agree. Change was coming to Hogwarts...

He picked up his black fountain pen and began to write a reply with a piece of parchment that he stored in his drawers.

_**Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**I would be more than pleased to help out an old friend. As for the position itself, I could talk my slippery friend into removing the curse. **_

_**I may be able to resign from my current line of work so I guess that I shall see you two weeks prior to September one. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Abraxas C. X. Malfoy **_

I took out an envelope of my own, sealing it shut and giving it to Fawkes who had disappeared in the same fashion he had come in. Those blasted ashes.

A knock sounded on my door and I quickly _Evanesco_-ed the ashes away, leaving the files as good as new.

"Come in!"I called, immediately using my relaxed, charming facade.

A young male nurse steps in, his face flushed and his pupils blown wide as the grey eyed raven haired young man took me in.

"What's wrong, McCoy?" I asked him kindly.

"There's been an accident involving Charlie Swan's daughter again, Doctor Cullen,"he squeaked out.

I picked up clipboard and said, "Show me where she is please..."

"Of course Dr Cullen."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Even I don't know what happened. I told myself that this shouldn't be a X-over, yet here we are.**


	8. Eight

_19:00 in Paris_

_Dinner_

Harry POV 

As we all sat down, eating Molly's delicious lasagna, I started to speak.

"Uh, so I want you guys to meet my boyfriend in two days..." I blurted. Every eye in the room was on me. I swear that the room became too hot all of a sudden.

"Wow, Harry...you're pretty serious about this one. You've never brought anyone home..."Sirius said as he paused in his eating, mercury eyes focused totally on me.

"It's fine in my opinion, Harry dear. To be honest, if this was just one of your flings, I would have bashed you over the head with a rolling pin if you let such a nice boy go like that!"Molly added in.

I shuddered at the thought, she did do it to Fred and George once for letting the horses loose.

I gave her a weak smile. "Great..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

_The next day_

Abraxas POV

As I sat in the living room with the Cullens, I received a notification from someone when my phone buzzed.

**One new message from:** _Volo_

It read. I smirked slightly at that. What would he be thinking, sending a message to me.

"Who's it from?"Alice asked, her black eyebrows furrowed as she stared off into the future. I bet 100 Galleons that Edward is already feeding her lies.

"An old friend of mine that I met a long time ago," I replied not looking up from the screen.

"Oh,"Rosalie said.

VOLO

_**11 August 1997**_

_Hey there stranger. Wud._

**Hey.**

**Nothing much really. Still a doctor.**

_Oh. Cool. Anyway, the plan I had concerning Harry Potter is going to be put into motion. I hope that it goes great really._

**You know, there's a huge chance that you might see me again, V. **

**A really huge one.**

_0_o what do you mean, Abraxas? _

_Are you coming to Hogwarts?_

**Yes.**

_Oh, that's alright then. _

_I missed you, really. _

**Are you seeing someone?**

_Yes. His name's Jamison. I didn't catch his last name._

_He's really nice._

_I'm going to meet his family on Wednesday to get to know him better._

_Currently, I'm staying at Le Bristol Hotel in Paris._

My heart clenched with jealousy. I wish that we hadn't fallen out...but I hope that he's happy though.

**Oh.**

**That's great! :)**

_u _

_ŌuÔ you got anyone new?_

I hesitated before replying.

**ÔÔ . Yeah, but I don't know if we're clicking that well anymore. You know me, I rather cut myself off before killing myself**.

I counted to almost two minutes before the reply came.

_Aw shame man. Hope you have better luck next time._

Strange...

**How's Lucius?**

**Is he doing okay? I miss my Fox.**

_Oh! He's doing absolutely great! But he also misses you. Talk to him some time Abraxas. I can see the hurt in his eyes._

_Talk to him._

**I'll do that.**

**I don't want him hurt.**

**But my life's stressful, dealing with some pretty bratty Vampires. Only one of them can match up to Luce.**

**His name is Edward and I really want him to be a sort of little brother that Lucius never got to have.**

_You're still the sweet dumbass that I love. 3_

_Bye_

_Trixie is here to torment me. Again. _

_:P_

**Bye**

**O u O **

'The sweet dumbass I love' aren't you dating someone? V, you better know what you're getting yourself into.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Edward POV

I really hope that this Dumbledore man will let me attend Hogwarts. When Carlisle spoke of it, it sounded so beautiful and immediately I felt a strange pull to a place that I had never even seen in my entire life.

I've been a pushover for my other adoptive siblings, I just meekly agree to whatever dumb plan they have because I can't help it, I've been a people pleaser my whole life.

I know what they think of me. They only think it and talk about it when I'm not there. The others hate me for being Carlisle's so called favorite. They think that I'm too stuck up and should be put down a peg or two to deflate my bighead. They hate my Talent. That they have zero percent of privacy whenever I'm around, so I seclude myself away from them.

They say that I'm just a freak among freaks and that really hurts. So I keep quiet.

But imagine what they'd do if they find out that I had Magic? They'd blow their tops!

_**"Oh my god! Perfect Little Eddy can do no wrong!"**_

_**"It's just unfair. He thinks that he's better than me!"**_

_**"Why won't I get special treatment too, like the little Angel?"**_

_**"Tch. There he is at it again. Don't rub it in that you can do so many things."**_

_**"Gawd! He looks so girly like a fag! Pussy."**_

_**"I should be the only one allowed to have Carlisle's attention on me! Not HIM."**_

I only ever stayed for Carlisle, the only person who was there for me. He was the type of father that I wished I had while growing up. My father was awful and would always disapprove of anything remotely 'girly' seeming. When I turned eight, he sheared off all of my below shoulder length hair, leaving only half an inch of hair visible. He would hit me and it would get especially worse if he came home from his firm drunk.

If he was happily drunk, the abuse would have been better, but if he came home angry drunk, it would be horrible for me. He always did it when my mother was out with her friends and he had a free day. The thing was, I was never allowed to play with friends whenever I was 'looked after' by him.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_20 June 1916_

_My birthday was a rainy one. I felt a feeling of foreboding heavy in my chest, I knew something was going to happen today._

_As I walked down the flight of stairs in our large home, I was met with numerous loud voices yelling:_

_"HAPPY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY EDDIE!"_

_I gave my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and friends all a shy smile in gratitude, My now longer center parting falling into my jade eyes._

_"Thank you all so much for doing this for me..."I mumbled. _

_My mother hugged me and smiled. "It's your birthday, silly! Now stay in your PJs and enjoy yourself, my love! You're a man now."_

_I could hear a slight scoff coming from my father and when I looked up, he gave me a very unsettling smile as his cold grey-ish blue eyes raked my slim body up and down._

_I blushed a pale red in my discomfort. No, I didn't like him looking at me like that._

___

_It was later at three in the afternoon and my closest friend, Jeramy Grimaldi had led me back to my bedroom. His bright, full of life light brown eyes and palest of blond hair always made it feel like a wonderful summer or a lovely fall whenever I gazed at him. His features were more elfin and that just made him look even more exotic in this city of people with dark hair. _

_He had wanted to give me a special gift while everyone had gone out. I really hoped that it was what I wanted. Just a simple kiss from him._

_"Ed..."he said my name in his smooth French accent as we sat cross legged facing each other, barefoot._

_"What's wrong Jera?" I asked him a bit breathlessly._

_"I want to tell you something,"he said, biting his lip._

_"Anything."_

_"I've fallen in love with you. Ever since I was thirteen. In my country, I am part of royalty or something similar so I wanted to take you as a-a Consort..."_

_"Like as in married?" I asked him with shock. I knew that I would end up getting married in some point of my teenage life. I just thought that I would be in a loveless marriage._

_"Yes, as in married. I really want you to rule with me over many, I would pamper you and you would never have to want for anything, not that you already don't, but you'd be decorated in the finest jewels and cloths, you'd be free to be whoever you'd want to be without no one to hold you back. Not even your father..."he knew exactly what he did to me, every single fucking night._

_I loved the idea of the world he was offering me. Away from my father and his so-called 'loving touches'._

_"I-I love you so much. I would miss you so much whenever you went to that boarding school of yours, worried that you'd forget me... I want to be with you...Always."_

_"So you agree?"he asked me with hopeful eyes. _

_"Yes."_

_He stood up from my bed and bent down on one knee and took out a green velvet box. Inside was a beautiful black diamond and emerald encrusted ring with them planted into platinum gold metal. _

_My breathing hitched. _

_"Edward Anthony Masen, will you please give me the pleasure of being my Lord Consort?"he asked._

_"I do."_

_And when he slipped that ring onto my finger, I swear to God, I saw a flash of light._

_And then, he did the thing that would have made my birthday complete._

_He gave me a passionate kiss._


End file.
